Biopsy devices are used to obtain tissue samples, usually for purposes of performing testing on these samples. In order to obtain a biopsy sample, the biopsy device must be inserted into the body to reach the tissue for which the biopsy is to be taken. The device must be positioned next to the tissue, the sample taken, and the device removed. Some biopsy protocols require multiple samples to be taken. In the case of a body canal, samples from different positions on the circumference of the canal are sometimes required for each axial position along the canal length. This can require multiple devices if sterility and sample integrity are to be maintained, or multiple procedures if more than one biopsy site is required to be sampled.
It is difficult to maintain the stability and position of a biopsy device upon insertion into the body. Biopsy procedures usually involve small incisions such that manipulation of the device at the point of the biopsy is not directly possible. It is possible for the biopsy sample to become dislodged from the biopsy device during removal of the device from the body. Secure retention of the sample is necessary to avoid repeating the process.